1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a portable electronic device, such as a notebook personal computer, and its display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “notebook PCs”) with operable/closable display panel cases attached to their main units are well known. The notebook PCs are designed to be carried, therefore the cases, in particular, of their display panels are required to have a high rigidity.
I is disclosed by, for example, it is known from, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-15530 (see section [0059]; FIG. 5) to use, as a reinforcing structure for the case, a structure in which a rectangular transparent acrylic plate serving as a reinforcing member is attached to the back of the case. The reinforcing member has a size that substantially covers the entire back surface of the case, and its frame is adhered to the back surface.
The attachment of the reinforcing member to the entire back surface of the case (i.e., the entire front surface of the PC) increases the strength, without more increasing the thickness of the case than required. Further, when the back surface of the case is damaged, the case may well be restored simply by replacing the reinforcing member.
However, if the reinforcing member has substantially the same size as the case as described above, the strength of the peripheral portion of the case can be enhanced, whereas the strength of the central portion cannot sufficiently be enhanced. It is possible to provide, for instance, ribs for increasing the strength of the central portion. In this case, the case is inevitably thickened, thereby thickening the entire notebook PC.